


Sometimes Strangers In the Streets Ask You To Do the Right Thing and That's Okay

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [23]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: There are spies in Emily's PRT.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Sometimes Strangers In the Streets Ask You To Do the Right Thing and That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Armsmaster stops the recording with a sinister _click_.

Emily looks at the forty-five _other_ devices, and feels torn between anger and… Something else.

Anger. She'll go with anger. She can _use_ anger.

“Are they all like that?”

Armsmaster nods, and she holds back a sight. Or a frustrated scream.

“Explain. From the beginning.”

Armsmaster straightens slightly.

“This morning, on my way to the Rig, I was accosted by the independent parahuman known as ‘Golding’. She handed me a plastic bag containing forty-six recording devices, and told me she trusted me to ‘do the right thing’. Upon examination, the devices proved to hold recording of conversations implicating a number of PRT employees as being in the employ of the villain Coil.”

She takes a second to digest the information.

“And you immediately came to me.”

“You distrust parahumans too much to work for one. And Protectorate members don’t have the power to start an inquiry on PRT employees.”

Emily ignores the familiar tinge of bitterness in the second part of his statement in favor of focusing on the matter at hand.

“Golding?”

“They were first encountered by Assault two months ago after breaking up a mugging, and were identified as an independent hero. They weren’t sighted again until my interaction with them this morning. I sent you a message with their file.”

She noticed. She just didn’t have the time to read it before he got there.

“And she came to you in your civilian identity?”

“It’s… Less worrying than it seems. The cover story established by the PRT places me in a position where coming to me makes some kind of sense, especially since my civilian persona’s records are exemplary, and since I have spent more time using this identity recently, although it would still be a good idea to keep a closer eye on Golding in the future.”

Emily nods. She has more pressing concerns than Armsmaster’s secret identity.

A cape has been worming his way through her PRT, and she’s going to _get him out_.


End file.
